


Favorites

by Silvia_xieyu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_xieyu/pseuds/Silvia_xieyu
Summary: PWP，庸俗的搞基故事。冬铁瞩目。Shame AU ，骨科注意。





	Favorites

（A）

 

巴恩斯平躺在床上，双目放空。

白床单像一层稀薄的浮冰笼罩着他，柔软的织物给他以舒适的，妥帖的触感。尤其在经历了大半夜的，荷尔蒙急剧燃烧的体力活动后，这种难以言表的舒适给他宛如情人事后的轻抚一般的慰藉。

他身侧另一边的床单上，还有混乱的褶皱和几根头发。

看来他真的度过了一个相当痛快的夜晚。

巴恩斯用手臂支撑着自己坐起来，放软身体，靠在枕头上。他闭上了眼睛，眼前闪现过许多片段。大部分都是迷乱的画面，马蒂尼和霓虹灯混合的、泛滥的色彩在他脑子里如同一条低缓流淌的河川，还有那些重金属音乐，嘶吼的，暧昧的，触不可及的，像一块块石头扔进那条河里，以多倍的重力加速度沉没下去。

昨天晚上他实在太疯狂了，荷尔蒙过度喷发宣泄的代价就是今早浓重的宿醉。脑袋里仿佛被人塞了一大块棉花。巴恩斯四肢乏力，挣扎着起床的过程让他想起那些在大洋中漂流的，抱着一片浮木求生的海事幸存者。

头疼。他这么想着，点燃了一根烟又把它掐掉。他努力回忆起昨天晚上的一些细节，发现这种努力让他更加难受，反胃。他甚至都记不起床伴的长相。巴恩斯放弃了，倒回床上，闷哼一声。

这不过是他这段买醉时间里的，又一个各取所需、成年人之间心照不宣的游戏罢了。

但是他明明确确地记得高潮时叫出的那个名字，以及在最快乐的时分，他脑海中闪现过的，清晰可辨的脸庞。

 

（B）

 

“你在躲我。”斯塔克脱口而出，毫不犹豫。语气斩钉截铁，不像他一贯嘻嘻哈哈的作风。

巴恩斯十分苦恼地把昨夜睡得乱糟糟的，搭在额前的过长头发撩到脑后。他无可奈何地看着一大清早站在他家门口的男士。

斯塔克今天系了条藏蓝的围巾，很衬他眼睛的颜色。

“我没有。”巴恩斯辩解道，同时身体微微向内侧过一点，为斯塔克让出一条通道。后者丝毫不见外地径直走进了屋里，并解开了他的风衣，随手搭在巴恩斯家里极简装修风格的沙发上。

巴恩斯为他的客人倒了杯水。斯塔克接过水杯，颇为嫌恶地摇了摇透明的液体，他对着背对着他的巴恩斯说：“你就喝这？来点咖啡提提神，又是美好的一天。”

巴恩斯转过身，穿着家居服的他看起来有些不太精神：“所以你来找我，就是为了喝咖啡？”

“我知道你昨天晚上去哪儿了。”

“所以？拜托，你玩的不比我少。”巴恩斯对这句话丝毫不置可否，他拿出久置不用的咖啡壶和配对的杯子，准备拿去清洗。

“操你的，巴恩斯，”斯塔克骂了句脏话，他追上巴恩斯的脚步，“你躲不了我的。”

“我也——”巴恩斯说着，突然顿了一下，“我也没想躲着你。”

“所以你就是这个态度？”斯塔克讥诮道，“头埋在沙子里舒服吗，鸵鸟先生？”

“托尼，”巴恩斯拿出他只有在对待斯塔克上才会表现的十二分耐心，“托尼，像个成年人。”

“像个成年人？”斯塔克从鼻腔里发出一声轻蔑而调笑的气声，他舔了一圈嘴唇，松了松领带，向巴恩斯走来，“这是你说的，像个成年人。”

事态越来越滑向无法控制的深渊。而主导权完全在斯塔克手上。

而此时，在两人中体格占优的巴恩斯却表现出了与他高大身材截然相反的抗拒和回避，他脚下的步伐甚至有些错乱，在面对着斯塔克总裁，他从小的“好伙伴”，面对着斯塔克这样不依不饶的攻势下，巴恩斯却显然有些应付不来——他不断后退，直到尾椎狠狠撞上开放式厨房的大理石流理台的时候，瞬间膨胀的痛感像一记重重的肘击——巴恩斯，你没办法躲了。他对自己说。你躲不了了。

你。他妈的。终究要面对他。

如果不是手上还端着咖啡杯和咖啡壶，巴恩斯极有可能做出双手捂脸、夺路而逃的日漫女主动作。

斯塔克却丝毫没有因为对方的羞赧而影响到自己的兴致，他有条不紊地运筹帷幄，步步为营，他依然不急不缓地凑上前，甚至是带着几分欣赏的意味观察巴恩斯的表情。

他鲜少有机会看到巴恩斯这么复杂变幻的反应，平日的巴恩斯先生是一丝不苟的，铁面无私乃至有些薄情寡义的，和现在的他完全不一样。现在的他是一头被头狼看中的雄鹿，水汪汪的眼睛，以无辜纯情而毫不自知的诱惑，盯着他狡猾、奸诈又老辣的捕食者。

他们的距离越来越短，短到低头抬头就能鼻尖相触，斯塔克都能感受到巴恩斯的头发在他脸上微微拂过的，略带邀约的痒意。

“把东西放下，”斯塔克拨弄着他胸前的纽扣，低语道，“我们有大把的时间来喝咖啡。”

巴恩斯照做了，他的动作甚至带着些急促慌乱，恨不得早点解决这场暧昧不明、黏黏糊糊的触碰的意思。

斯塔克顺理成章地，几乎是作为奖励和安抚般地，为巴恩斯拂去那些烦人的碎头发。他指尖的体温有些低了，它们碰上巴恩斯的脸颊，对方的体温几乎是以肉眼可见的速度滚烫起来——他们在成年之后就很少有这么亲密的行为，巴恩斯极欲躲开这个暧昧不明的触碰，却被斯塔克掰正了视线。

小个子男士捧着他的脸，踮起脚亲吻了他的嘴唇。

斯塔克柔软的，还带着商务男士须后水的，果冻般的唇瓣贴上来的一瞬间，巴恩斯惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。但这惊讶也只是短短的一瞬，在他体验到斯塔克的唇瓣是多么可口之后，简直是食髓知味地加深这个吻，以温柔而贪婪的力道互相研磨着。

他想这么做很久了，真是有该死的久。

斯塔克扶着他双颊的手逐渐下移，他的手像两片春生的，萌动的叶子，解开巴恩斯的对襟上衣，隔着内里的白T恤抚摸成年男子壮硕而不夸张的肌肉。他顺着肌肉纹理的抚摸如同泉水在巴恩斯体表流淌，直到他隔着宽松的家居服若有若无地触碰到巴恩斯胯下的器官，单独来看这并无情色意味，在人潮拥挤的地铁上随时都会发生的肢体接触，可偏偏此刻看起来这么像点燃了他们俩之间深埋的，某种巨型火药的引线。

不怀好意的无心之失。

这是他们之间发生的第一次性爱——离性爱，真正的肉体交融最近的一次。在他们认识了快三十年的人生里，在他们都对彼此无比熟悉又陌生的基础上。

斯塔克褪下了巴恩斯的睡裤，感谢发明松紧带的科学家，这简直是人类服装史上的一大进步。巴恩斯的老二在刚刚宽松布料的遮掩下依然是雄伟壮观的一大坨，而当它得见天日的时候更显现出极具男性气质的轮廓和体积，由此可见他度过了一个营养充足，发育完全的青春期。

至少是在斯塔克去寄宿学校上学的那段时间，他们彼此不得见，只能以书信保持联系的那段时间里。

不知道有没有谁觊觎过他的肉体。但是谁又能不喜欢他呢，这么青春鲜活的，朝气蓬勃的身体。

斯塔克这么想着，蹲下身子，张开口，舔上了巴恩斯低垂在腿间的老二。他那条灵活的，刚刚与巴恩斯结束了一个湿吻的舌头，像条温热的蛇卷上他兄长的，青筋虬结的那条蛰伏的阴茎。斯塔克的口活做得相当细致，几乎照顾到了每一寸表层皮肤，他把巴恩斯的老二舔得水光淋淋的，然后张口把这一根长长的，完整地吞了进去。

但是他嘴里的那家伙实在是太大了。前端抵着喉咙口的小舌，激起他一阵生理性的，轻微痉挛的收缩，他的嘴角甚至还有因口腔中异物太过巨大，勉强容纳而淌出的，透明的水渍。

巴恩斯硬得发痛。他可以说是无比急切地就勃起了，像个火急火燎的处男，在斯塔克的舌头刚刚接触到他前端的那瞬间就立竿见影地胀大起来。即便在他刚刚经历过疯狂的、纵欲的一夜，他的老二还是对斯塔克随叫随到——因为这是托尼·斯塔克。

这是他日思夜想的人。他没法拒绝的人。

这是他会叫着名字高潮的人，在给他来一场绝棒的、简直从脚趾头爽到头发丝的口活。

仅仅这个念头就足够让巴恩斯要射在斯塔克嘴里。

好在他没有。巴恩斯又一次地表现了超强的自制力，他先是长长舒了一口气，调整好火热急促的呼吸，接着把他的老二抽了出来，牵连着透明又粘腻的，斯塔克薄荷漱口水味道的唾液。

巴恩斯抱起了斯塔克，脸还红着，刚刚肾上腺激素猛烈喷发的后遗症。不过眼下他们二人都有些急切，斯塔克把巴恩斯推倒在沙发上，二人中比较高大的那一位倒下去的时候还顺带着把总裁先生的巴宝莉风衣压在了身下。

“托尼，”陡然的视角翻转让巴恩斯有些晕头转向，他双手抵着斯塔克的胸膛表示着抗拒，“我们不能……”

“闭嘴。”

斯塔克跨坐上巴恩斯的腰，用他的西裤下两腿间磨蹭着对方无比兴致高涨的阴茎，接着拉开拉链，内裤包裹下饱满的臀肉和精神的性器暴露在晨间温度稍低的空气里。

他屁股里面已经很湿了，前面后面淌出的液体混合在一起。

斯塔克扶着巴恩斯的阴茎，张开腿，坐了下去。他昂着头，喉结与脖颈构成一条优雅的弧线。龟头挤开入口四周的皮肉，在初始进入的时候不可抗拒地受到了紧逼而来的阻力，斯塔克沉沉地喘息着，晃动着他那只可口迷人的屁股，让巴恩斯的老二像一只坚硬的，火热的枪长驱直入地捅进去，他用肠壁绞紧了体内这根滚烫的柱状物，上下腾挪。

那位享受着总裁高档服务的先生发出了一声长长的喟叹。他的双手从他们交合的地方缓缓上移，直到拥抱着斯塔克，扶着他的后背。

主导权发生了变化，巴恩斯开始引领着这场欢乐之事的节奏，他挺着腰，每一下都撞击进对方身体的最深处，但斯塔克的身体又像一口深不见底的井，流淌着甘泉的井。

从他的，堪堪成直角的视角来看，他只能看见斯塔克略显苍白的前胸，斯塔克心口的圆形伤疤，他不自觉地伸手抚摸上那条疤痕，疤痕是一只蛰伏的猛兽。这头猛兽守护着一座牢笼，里面关着一些见不得人的东西。

斯塔克两手撑着他的胸膛，喉咙口溢出的破碎呻吟像一些玻璃渣。

地心引力是他的好伙伴，巴恩斯每一下都要顶撞进斯塔克身体最深处，像是在发泄这么些年压抑的，无法诉说的情感，又像是在这些激烈的、乃至明目张胆的，独占欲极其强烈的动作里宣告他的主权。

他想这么做很久了。够他妈的久了。

他想把斯塔克操出水，他想让斯塔克用破碎的，咬紧牙关才会漏出来的声音叫他的名字，而现在他的性幻想变成了现实。

巴恩斯感到一阵轻微的战栗。他直起上身，用他强壮的，遍布纹身的手臂把斯塔克圈进怀里，喉头重重地滚动着，哽咽了一声。

他们一同释放，一同达到高潮，就如同他们一同来到这个世界。

 

（C）

 

这又一个各取所需、成年人之间心照不宣的游戏罢了。

巴恩斯玩味地想着，躺在一片狼藉的沙发上，看着斯塔克穿戴整齐的背影消失在门后。

成年人。

他咀嚼着这个词，然后嘴角翘起了些许弧度。

他们果然是一类人。

 


End file.
